


Хадзи

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Live Action TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Что может остановить Киру?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 3





	Хадзи

**Author's Note:**

> «Хадзи» — чрезвычайно важная категория для японской культуры. Она обозначает «стыд». А стыд в японской культуре играет роль совести. (Александр Мещеряков, «Категория хадзи»)

***

Расследование зашло в тупик. Ни тотальная слежка, ни многочисленные провокации, ни даже личная встреча не помогли изобличить Киру. Он как будто предвидел все ходы противника и заранее отступал на шаг, стоило угрозе приблизиться. Был ли Кира так умён? Или так осторожен? А может, некто из полиции вполне осознанно стоял на его стороне? Верить в это, конечно, не хотелось, особенно после знакомства с командой Ягами-сана, но — увы — такое было вполне возможно. 

Наклонив голову, Эл пристально всматривался в выведенную на центральный монитор фотографию главного подозреваемого. Аккуратно начёсанная чёлка, забавная родинка на носу, прячущаяся в уголках губ застенчивая полуулыбка. Лайт выглядел пай-мальчиком и успешно играл его роль. Почтительный сын, заботливый брат, блестящий студент… и жестокий серийный убийца. 

Эл вздохнул и отпил глоток энергетика. Холодная сладкая жидкость потекла по горлу, приятно освежая и давая прилив сил. Что-то, а силы знаменитому детективу были очень нужны. В первую очередь для того, чтобы удержаться в рамках битвы умов и не накостылять поборнику фальшивой справедливости по шее.

Самое время сделать перерыв и проверить кого-то другого, но Лайт был не просто главным — он был их единственным подозреваемым. 

Если вначале, только выйдя на сына заместителя директора, Эл ещё сомневался в своих выводах, теперь от сомнений не осталось и следа. Он был уверен: тот, кого они ищут, это Ягами Лайт. К сожалению, помимо уверенности предъявить преступнику было нечего, а без доказательств Эл мог лишь бросать в лицо наглому мальчишке: «Ты — Кира». Мальчишка всякий раз вздрагивал, краснел, стискивал пальцы в кулаки, чтобы скрыть дрожь, но не сознавался. Игра грозила затянуться на неопределённый срок, из чарующе опасной и увлекательной став попросту скучной. 

И раздражающей. 

— Он не признается, — сказал Эл вслух. 

Они с Ватари остались одни в штабе. Группа расследования, включая обоих Ягами, разошлась по домам, и в зале наконец-то воцарилась долгожданная тишина, позволяя спокойно поразмыслить.

— Поскольку боится наказания, — продолжил Эл, — и боится разочаровать отца. А главное, боится потерять всё то, что даёт ему маска Киры. 

Верный Ватари, прилежно утюживший очередную белоснежную рубашку, поднял голову. 

— Иллюзию власти? — предположил он.

Эл легко перекинул ноги через подлокотник кресла.

— Не думаю. Если только отчасти. По сути своей Ягами Лайт — отнюдь не кукловод, это вынужденное. Он всегда старается выглядеть правильным. Нет, он хочет быть правильным. Ему важно не просто делать что-то, что он считает верным, но и чувствовать одобрение со стороны. Уверен, даже осознай Лайт, что Кира творит самосуд, пока его поддерживает толпа, он будет продолжать. Потому-то единственным вызовом, на который он ответил, было выступление Линд Л. Тэйлора. 

— Потому что, прослушав его, люди могли усомниться в Кире?

— Именно. 

Ватари поправил очки. 

— Тогда, возможно, есть смысл запретить людям Ягами-сана по поводу и без упоминать, как благотворно Кира влияет на статистику преступности?

— Бесполезно, — Эл грустно качнул головой. Изогнувшись, он сполз пониже и подсунул под затылок сразу обе руки. Мебель от лучшего токийского дизайнера была, бесспорно, красивой, но чертовски неудобной. — В таком случае придётся заодно затыкать рот всей японской полиции, телеканалу Сакура и половине интернета, а это совершенно не…

Оборвав себя на полуслове, Эл уставился в безмятежно глядящее на него с экрана лицо Киры. Кира пока ещё не знал, что его ждёт. 

— …а это идея!

— Заткнуть рот телеканалу Сакура?

Ватари аккуратно повесил выглаженную до хруста рубашку на плечики в длинном ряду ей подобных. 

— Почти, — Эл хихикнул. — Хотя нет, скорее наоборот, пусть болтают побольше. Нужно только задать их выступлениям правильный курс. 

Он потянулся за ручкой, мысленно раскладывая по полочкам зарождающийся в мозгу план. Всё справедливо. С Кирой должен разобраться тот, кто его создал.

— Ватари, подготовь всё, — Эл поднял в вытянутой руке густо исписанный клочок бумаги. Он был уверен, что на этот раз его расчёт оправдается. Наконец-то он вычислил слабое место противника — и не собирался упускать такой шанс. Было немного жаль Лайта, но Лайт сам начал эту игру. 

Изучив список требований, старик расплылся в восхищённой улыбке. 

— Какая дерзость! — одобрительно воскликнул он. 

***

«Как выяснилось, всем известный Кира не только владеет недвижимостью в Англии, Америке и на Багамских островах, но и не так давно приобрёл в собственность участок земли в историческом центре Токио. Там, на берегу реки Сумида, Кира намерен возвести личный небоскрёб с видом на Императорский дворец. Мы не станем спрашивать, во сколько обойдётся строительство. Этот вопрос не имеет смысла, так как очевидно, что ни один порядочный гражданин Японии не в состоянии позволить себе подобные траты. Мы спросим о другом: откуда у нашего глубокоуважаемого защитника слабых и обездоленных такие деньги?»

Далее шли пространные рассуждения о связях Киры с якудза и предполагаемый прайс-лист его услуг. Дотошный журналист даже подсчитал примерную сумму, полученную Кирой за уже совершённые убийства. Количество нулей в ней превышало все допустимые пределы, ненавязчиво намекая, что с такими гонорарами можно запросто выстроить многоэтажку не только вблизи резиденции императора, но и посреди императорского сада. И вполне обоснованно рассчитывать на чай в компании сиятельного семейства. 

Скомкав газету, Лайт отбросил её подальше. Он чуть не плакал от злости.

Кира появился, чтобы защитить людей, чтобы наказать плохих и дать возможность мирно жить хорошим. Он никогда — ни разу — не воспользовался тетрадью ради собственной выгоды! Всё, что он ни делал, было направлено на пользу общества. 

А общество принялось обвинять его даже не в охоте за преступниками в обход закона — в банальной охоте за наживой… Какая чудовищная ложь. Нет, хуже того, клевета! Лайт не ожидал такой чёрной неблагодарности в ответ на своё благородство и сейчас находился в состоянии шока, опасно приближающемся к отчаянию. Небо уходило из-под ног бога нового мира. Земля у него из-под ног ушла уже давно.

Вынув из кармана мобильник, Лайт трясущимися пальцами потыкал в экран. В интернете, как всегда, оживлённо обсуждали Киру. На сайтах, блогах и форумах кипели нескончаемые дискуссии, только теперь речь шла не о том, спаситель Кира или злодей, а о его громадных и, несомненно, преступных доходах. Люди ругали его за жадность, осуждали за лицемерие, завидовали его богатству, а кое-кто даже восхищался истинно змеиной изворотливостью. Больше никто не благодарил Киру за помощь и защиту. Всем тем, ради кого он рисковал свободой и жизнью, оказалось интереснее смаковать его воображаемые грехи.

Щёки начали гореть, наливаясь предательской краской. Стыдно… мучительно стыдно — будто он и впрямь совершил всё это.

Многие обсуждения не ограничивались денежными вопросами и внаглую переходили на личность. Так, Лайт узнал, что он закоренелый сексист, поскольку большая часть убитых им преступников — мужчины. А может, и скрытый гомосексуалист — по этой же причине. Кроме того, он ярый сторонник национализма, поскольку прежде всего карает японцев. Естественно, такие качества неизбежно тянут за собой алкогольную и наркотическую зависимости, которые в свою очередь наверняка соседствуют с целым рядом ужасающих сексуальных извращений. Список извращений, разумеется, прилагался.

Почитав описания некоторых из них, Лайт чуть было не вышвырнул следом за газетой и телефон. Уберегло от опрометчивого шага лишь воспоминание, что в интересах следствия отец на прошлой неделе уволился из полиции, а сам Лайт уже больше месяца не появлялся на подработке. Вряд ли кто-то из них в ближайшее время может рассчитывать на зарплату, тогда как платить за дом, еду и колледж Саю по-прежнему надо. Вопреки грязным сплетням, с финансами в семействе Ягами дела обстояли далеко не радужно, и следовало проявлять разумную экономию. Сунув телефон обратно в карман, Лайт после некоторых колебаний поднял смятую газету. Тщательно сложил и опустил в урну. Не хватало ещё, чтобы в довершении всего о Кире начали говорить, будто он выбрасывает мусор в неположенном месте! 

Увы — и без мусора слухов хватало. Все, как на подбор, отвратительные и лживые.

Кира не платит налоги.

Кира занимается вандализмом.

Кира охотится на исчезающие виды животных. 

У Киры роман с малолетним иностранным шпионом.

Из всего перечисленного правдой была только неуплата налогов. Но вообще-то в его возрасте он и не должен их платить… вроде бы. Да и доходов за последний месяц у него просто не было.

Хмуро косясь исподлобья, Лайт украдкой оглядел улицу и поспешно опустил глаза. Люди шли, уткнувшись в свои мобильные, кое-кто на ходу просматривал купленную у выхода из метро газету. Умом Лайт понимал, что не обязательно все они сейчас читают о Кире, но не мог избавиться от гнетущего ощущения чужих недобрых взглядов. Ему чудилось, будто каждый прохожий посматривает в его сторону с плохо скрытым осуждением — словно ждёт, что Лайт вот-вот достанет тетрадь смерти и начнёт пересчитывать засунутые между страниц доллары. Бред, абсурд и паранойя, но… что, если они действительно в чём-то его подозревают? Что, если своей избыточной реакцией он только что себя выдал?

Стараясь привлекать как можно меньше внимания, Лайт поднялся со скамейки, куда практически рухнул полчаса назад, открыв изобличительную статью некоего Бабеля, и бочком направился к ближайшей остановке автобуса. Он усиленно твердил себе, что он обычный студент, ну, может слегка гениальный, но уж точно не имеющий никакого отношения к убийствам. Он не замешан ни в чём противозаконном и просто едет в гости к другу, живущему неподалёку. Аутотренинг даже начал понемногу помогать, когда на середине пути Лайта догнал громовой голос, строго вопросивший:

— Так кто же он, этот Кира?

Лайт вздрогнул и начал нервно озираться по сторонам, уверенный, что его окружили репортёры, но это был всего лишь новостной щит, где в данный момент транслировали какую-то передачу «Сакура-ТВ». «Ужас! Шок! Скандал!» — гласила бегущая строка. Похоже, ушлый Дэмэгава не терял надежды любой ценой добиться популярности своего телеканала. Спрятавшийся за непрозрачной ширмой ведущий пытался узнать у такого же скрытого гостя программы, дипломированного психиатра, действительно ли Кира психически болен или умело косит под шизофреника. Гость рассыпался в научных терминах, подозрительно похожих на завуалированные оскорбления, и смело рисовал психологический портрет величайшего преступника современности. Впрочем, разоблачать «закомплексованного подростка с манией величия» он предпочитал, благоразумно не высовываясь из-за ширмы. 

Перед экраном уже собралась небольшая толпа и с интересом внимала тонкостям анализа криминальной личности. Никто даже не подумал возмутиться творящемуся произволу, словно Кира был очередным продажным политиком или зарвавшимся отпрыском знатного рода. Все просто стояли и смотрели, как обращаются в прах обломки его репутации.

Втянув голову в плечи, Лайт прошмыгнул мимо. На его счастье, нужный автобус пришёл довольно быстро. А вот дальше везение закончилось, когда следом за ним в салон ввалились несколько человек из числа зрителей злосчастной передачи. Впечатления были ещё слишком свежи, и люди принялись оживлённо делиться мнениями по поводу услышанного. По большей части всех интересовал вопрос, действительно ли Кира страдает маниакально-депрессивным расстройством или же просто не умеет держать себя в руках. Деваться было некуда, приходилось слушать все аргументы за и против, и к концу поездки уши Лайта приобрели ровный пунцовый цвет. Несколько раз он порывался выскочить на ближайшей остановке, однако такое поведение могло привлечь внимание и даже вызвать обоснованные подозрения… приходилось сидеть на месте, делая вид, что его очень интересует пейзаж за окном. 

***

— Они там все с ума посходили! — срывающимся голосом заявил Лайт, едва переступив порог штаб-квартиры.

— Кто? — рассеянно спросил Эл, не отрываясь от экрана ноутбука. 

— Где? — уточнил более практичный Ватари. Маленький англичанин привычно восседал за своим аккуратным столиком в углу и возился с одеждой Эл. Кажется, пришивал к рубашкам пуговицы. 

— Люди! — выдохнул Лайт. — Везде! Вы что, ничего не слышали? Все говорят о Кире! 

Эл снисходительно фыркнул и задумчиво обхватил губами большой палец. 

— Тоже мне новость, — проведя влажной подушечкой пальца по губам, заметил он. — Весь мир вот уже два месяца твердит о нём не переставая. 

— Но они говорят гадости!

— А что они должны говорить? Он как-никак убийца.

— Гадости какого рода? — Ватари отложил иголку и проницательно уставился на Лайта сквозь толстые стёкла очков. 

— Ну… всякие. Якобы Кира поддерживает экстремизм… и что с головой у него не всё в порядке…

Эл отодвинул ноутбук, наконец заинтересовавшись разговором. 

— А поподробнее?

Лайт покраснел. Далеко не все узнанные сегодня сведенья он мог повторить вслух. Особенно про роман с иностранцем. Разумеется, эта сплетня не имела никакого отношения к Эл, ведь никто не знал, что он сотрудничает с Лайтом, и уж тем более никому не было известно, что Лайт — Кира… Но вдруг детектив всё равно обидится? 

Лучше не рисковать. Лайт вышел из положения, сунув в руки Эл свой телефон. 

— На, сам посмотри. Тут не всё, но… многое. А по «Сакура-ТВ» сейчас выступает некий доктор Койл, психиатр. Рассказывает, какими расстройствами будто бы страдает Кира. 

Накручивая на палец прядь смоляных волос, Эл погрузился в чтение. Ватари вернулся к шитью.

Внезапно осознав, что в штаб-квартире непривычно тихо, Лайт огляделся по сторонам. Ни отца, ни его команды не было видно. 

— А где все? 

— Ягами-сан с коллегами отправились на семинар, — объяснил Ватари, ловко цепляя кончиком иглы маленькую жемчужную пуговицу. — Вернутся ближе к вечеру.

— Что за семинар? — удивился Лайт. Обычно отец не отвлекался на такую ерунду и своим подчинённым не позволял понапрасну тратить время.

С ворчанием, что название совсем вылетело у него из головы, но он всё записал, Ватари принялся шарить вокруг в поисках записной книжки.

— «Кира. Феномен современного социопата», — подсказал Эл. Он вернул Лайту телефон. — Обычная болтовня. Кира привлёк к себе массу внимания, неудивительно, что люди его обсуждают. Не понимаю, из-за чего Лайт-кун так разволновался. 

— Но это же всё враньё! — запальчиво воскликнул Лайт, осёкся и покраснел ещё сильнее. — Я имею в виду, Кира наверняка не такой. 

— Откуда нам знать, каков на самом деле Кира? — Эл смерил его своим непроницаемо-тёмным взглядом и пожал плечами. — Человек, который ленится провести расследование, прежде чем кого-то карать, вполне способен развести тараканов под кроватью. А значит, и всё остальное может оказаться правдой. 

Лайт уже почти жалел, что пришёл сюда. В глубине души он надеялся, что хотя бы Эл вступится за Киру — ведь детектив всегда считал его достойным противником, но Эл смотрел надменно и ехидно, словно ничуть не сомневался во всей этой чудовищной лжи. Похоже, в ней вообще никто не сомневался.

— Время пить чай! — возвестил закончивший починку рубашек Ватари. Лайт с досадой поморщился, сейчас ему точно было не до чая. Он даже не вспомнил об изумительно вкусных сдобных булочках, которые Ватари обычно подавал к столу. Ну, почти не вспомнил. 

— Эл, неужели ты тоже веришь в контакты с якудза и… и прочее? 

— Тот, кто безнаказанно вышел за рамки закона один раз, редко останавливается на этом пути. Скажем так, я не удивлюсь, если Кира делает вещи и похуже. 

— Куда уж хуже?!

Эл усмехнулся с выразительным намёком. Лайт не понял и предпочёл не пытаться понять. Что-то подсказывало ему, что с человеческими подлостями многоопытный детектив знаком на порядок лучше.

Ватари звенел посудой, неразборчиво мурлыча себе под нос какую-то мелодию, по комнате плыл терпкий аромат бергамота. Уют и спокойствие штаб-квартиры словно подчёркивали хаос, царящий снаружи, куда вскорости предстояло вернуться.

Лайт был в отчаянии. После всего этого — всех грязных слухов, подозрений, обвинений, он просто не может быть Кирой… _таким Кирой_. План по спасению мира провалился. Ещё недавно люди называли Киру спасителем, верили в него, а сейчас он для них не лучше любого разбойничающего под покровом ночи наркомана. Нет, пожалуй, даже хуже, поскольку наркоман в их глазах виновен только в том, что совершил. На него не вешают вообще все обвинения по умолчанию. Стыдно… до чего же стыдно!

— Скоро весь мир будет осуждать Киру, — сорвался с губ горький шёпот. — И презирать. 

Эл как-то незаметно оказался рядом, крепко сжал ему плечо. 

— Но ты-то не Кира, ты — Лайт, — напомнил он. — И ты хороший. Пойдём пить чай.


End file.
